


Fair Day

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief mention of smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Reader surprises Sam and Dean with tickets to the state fair’s demolition derby.





	Fair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Last weekend I went to my first demolition derby. It was surprisingly entertaining, and the whole time I was there I kept thinking how much Sam and Dean would love it. So just something cute I had to write.

Dean had his head down over his Colt, cleaning the details of his gun carefully while our other weapons surrounded him at his makeshift station at the War Table. The bunker was quiet, Sam somewhere in the archives and me fresh from a shower.

I dropped a white envelope in front of Dean before sliding into the chair next to him. He quirked an eyebrow as he picked up the envelope, glancing at me with a silent _what’s this_ as he opened the flap.

“No way,” He breathed as he fanned out three tickets to the Kansas State Fair Demolition Derby. “Are these for us?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “You’ve been working so hard, and we’ve all been so stressed about...well everything. Thought we could take a night off.”

Dean grinned before leaning over, surprising me with a forceful kiss. “You’re the best fucking girlfriend in the world.”

I laughed against his lips before he pulled away. “I’m quoting you on that!”

“Sam!” Dean jumped out of his seat and hollered down the hallway for his brother. “Dude, get in here!”

Sam came rushing around the corner, fear and confusion on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Look!” Dean waved the tickets in front of his brother’s face. “Demolition derby tickets, man!”

A wide grin I’d never seen lit up Sam’s face. “For us?”

“Yeah, dude,” Dean nodded. “Like that one time we went with Dad.”

Sam nodded eagerly and studied the treasured ticket in his hand like a small kid that had just been given the greatest Christmas gift ever. As I watched the two of them fangirl over the tickets, I realized I’d found something new about them. There was a happy nostalgia in their eyes as they compared seat numbers and speculated about the type of races we’d see.

“Okay! Let’s go! Twenty minutes!” Dean announced, quickly assembling his gun.

“Now?” I stood from the table. “The derby isn’t until tonight.”

“Two words, babe,” Dean grinned, halfway out of the room to grab his jacket. “Fair food.”

A few hours later we were walking through the Fair’s front gates. The three of us paused as we took in the overwhelming sights and sounds before Dean made a beeline to the first food stand, ordering armfuls of food for all of us. The delicious smells of fried funnel cakes and waffle cones mixed with the rich scents of barbecue and grilled burgers. As I handed a corn dog to Sam I looked up at him silently. He shrugged, accepting it and taking a big bite. His low cholesterol diet was off for the evening.

After hours of Dean dragging us through livestock barns, and dizzy rides on the Tilt and Whirl, it was time to head to the stadium. Dean bounced from foot to foot in line, pointing out the participating vehicles that were waiting behind the gate.

“Ooooh, babe, look at that one,” Dean’s eyes lit up in awe like a little kid as he pointed at a green car that had seen much better days. “The Terminator. I want that one to win.”

I smiled, squeezing his hand in mine as I looked over my shoulder at Sam. He was just as enthralled, able to see more of the dilapidated cars from his vantage point.

“Dude!” Sam smacked his brother’s arm. “There’s one called The Destroyer. That’s like last time!”

Dean grinned, happier than I’d ever seen him. Well, second to the night of four times. “This is gonna be amazing.”

I’d never been to a demolition derby before. My past visits to the state fair had been on field trips or dates in high school. The derby was unlike anything I’d ever seen. Men with mullets passed women with designer purses, little kids with fair game prizes screamed as they ran to their seats. Classic rock blared from speakers overhead, the commotion of people in the stands almost drowning out AC/DC and Ozzy Osbourne.

Dean handed our tickets to the usher and then pulled me along behind him, easily finding our row. Sam sat down on the metal bench beside me, a huge grin on his face as the announcer encouraged the crowd with loud shouts of the participants’ names.

“Here,” Sam held out his palm to offer me a pair of green foam earplugs, which I took. “Trust me, you’ll want ‘em.” Dean waved them away so Sam shrugged before putting in his own.

As soon as the derby cars squealed out into the auditorium I realized why Sam suggested earplugs. The screeching of the bald tires in combination with rusty brakes made a horrible noise, matched only by the smell of burning rubber and dirty smoke. Thousands of screaming fans counted down as the richety engines struggled to race around wide semi truck tires. With each near crash the boys would yell, both hollering for a winner to chug around the track faster. The track was dirty and smelly, and both Winchesters couldn’t stop laughing and hollering as the derby rounds increased.

I’d never seen Sam and Dean so free of worry, never seen them both happy. 

After three rounds the announcer riled the crowd during intermission. “Alright everyone! First person to bring me proof that they own a vehicle before nineteen-seventy will get two tickets to next month’s Monster Mash.”

Dean’s eyes widened and before Sam and I could tell him to run, he was out of his seat and racing past small children and an elderly woman to get to the announcer. Sam and I laughed as he reached the front, hurriedly showing him the Impala’s key and then pictures on his phone.

“Ladies and gents, we have a winner here!” The crowd cheered as the announcer’s voice filled the auditorium. “Dean here has a...” The announcer paused and leaned towards Dean for the details, “A beautiful nineteen sixty-seven Chevy Impala!”

A number of car enthusiasts in the crowd oohed and awed while everyone else cheered. Sam and I clapped our hands, cheering as Dean strolled back to us with his prize. We high fived him as he scooted by our knees to sit back down on my left side.

“Congrats!” I hugged his arm closer to me.

Dean grinned, “My Baby’s a winner.”

Two more rounds of screeching rubber and I was bored by the uneventful round and round. It was a little disappointing when nothing crashed into each other. But I was still entertained by the pure joy in Dean’s eyes. At the final break Dean looked over at me before glancing up at Sam with a mix of joy and a little bit of sadness.

“Dad brought us to one of these once. It’s one of my favorite memories of him. Yelling at the cars and joking with us which one we wanted to win,” Dean smiled wistfully.

Sam nodded, the same memory in his mind. “Yeah it was fun. Remember he bought us those cheap metal boxcars the next day and we crashed them for hours until he told us to shut up and threw ‘em in the trash?” Both brothers started to laugh.

“Yeah, that was a good time,” Dean smiled before tightening his fingers around mine. “You havin’ fun?”

“Yeah, this is...something,” I grinned, leaning my shoulder against his. “It’s been entertaining.”

“Oh, just wait. The best part is just about to begin,” Sam pointed to the entry gate where twenty of the top race winners were chugging into the arena.

“Now what?” I asked.

Dean grinned, dropping his voice an octave. “Now they demolish.”

Sam laughed gleefully before challenging his brother. “Twenty on Daredevil’s Curse.”

I squinted at the spray painted titles on the dented metal roofs to determine which cars were which. Half of the cars were so destroyed, the spray paint indecipherable due to slices in the metal or nearly caved in roofs.

“Twenty on The Destroyer.” Dean nodded and bit his lip as he looked out at the competition. He squeezed my knee. “Which one ya want, baby?”

“They all look really shitty,” I shrugged.

Sam laughed, “Well yeah, that’s the point.”

“Ummmm….yellow one,” I responded, pointing at the one that looked like the most likely to survive. “Bumblebee.”

“Ha!” Dean laughed. “You’re buying drinks later.”

Before I could reply the announcer yelled for the start. Suddenly all twenty cars were reversing, crashing, and plowing into each other, tires and bumpers flying off and the roar of the crowd growing with each collision.

“Oh my god,” I laughed hysterically as Dean’s precious Destroyer was quickly shoved up against a wall, it’s side caving in and engine dying. “This is ridiculous.”

The boys yelled encouragement to their decript vehicles, scoffing and laughing when a car would spin in a circle and then stall. We watched the demolition of seventeen cars, including Sam’s Daredevil, until only three could barely move, one reversing into the other repeatedly while the other would nudge forward every ten seconds. My bet was right in the middle of it, revving its yellow painted engine to collide with the other two over and over until finally the engines of the other two cars died. Bumblebee came out the winner with a huge plume of black smoke from its idling engine.

“And The Bumblebee is the winner!” The announcer yelled. The crowd went wild, cheering for the drivers as they all carefully extracted themselves from their smushed vehicles. Firemen trotted out onto the raceway with fire extinguishers, dousing a few engines that were suspiciously still smoking.

“I win, boys!” I laughed as I stood up, pulling my earplugs out. “You’re both buying me drinks tonight!”

Sam laughed, leading the way as we followed other fans down the metal staircase. “Done.”

Dean wrapped an arm around me as we staggered behind other spectators. He kissed my temple before whispering in my ear, “Thanks for this.”

I nodded in response, taking his hand as we followed his brother to the field of flattened grass where we’d parked.

When we got to the Impala three older men were standing in front of her, quietly talking amongst themselves as they admired her. Dean’s shoulders straightened and he grinned as we reached them, of course taking the opportunity to proudly tell them all about Baby’s engine, her paint job, tire tread, and plenty of other information that Sam and I had heard before.

“This was cool, thanks,” Sam smiled as he leaned against the side. I opened the passenger side front door and sat down while Sam reminisced. “I hadn’t thought about that memory in a long time.”

“Well I’m glad we did it,” I nodded. “Actually it was way more fun than I thought it would be.”

Sam nodded. “It’s nice to get a break. Forget the end of the world for a bit.”

Another fifteen minutes of Dean talking to Baby’s admirers passed before he bid them a good night. The whole way home he’d occasionally rev the engine, earning an eye roll from Sam.

“Proud of yourself?” I reached out and rubbed Dean’s shoulder.

“Proud of my Baby,” Dean nodded, patting the steering wheel. “She got us two tickets to Monster Mash!”

“Well you boys have fun with that,” I replied before yawning and curling up in the front seat.

“You don’t want to go?” Sam asked surprised. “The monster trucks are really cool, I think you’d like it.”

“Well,” I shrugged, wiggling my fingers under Dean’s butt to pull the tickets out of his back pocket. “Maybe we can get another ticket and we can all go.”

Dean grinned, taking my hand as he revved the engine once more. “We’ll make a derby fan out of you yet.”

I smiled as he kissed the back of my hand. If the derby brought the two brothers this much joy, then I was along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
